Lillian Mary Holmes
by dango.alien.spoon
Summary: A one-shot about Sherlock suddenly mentioning adoption of a little girl to John. How would he react?


"Sherlock …. Where are you?" John was at war with the stairs, and the shopping.

"In the kitchen!" Sherlock replied.

"aren't you going to help me?" John asked, but Sherlock answer his question. John carried on with his war whilst mumbling curses towards his lover. John and Sherlock have to together romantically for 6 months, but have known each other for 5 years. And Sherlock hasn't changed at all since then, John has always known about his 'human' side; the side which Sherlock expresses feeling like any other human being.

As John walked into the kitchen carrying the multiple shopping bags, he saw Sherlock sitting on his stool, instead of gazing into his microscope he was surfing the internet on John's laptop once again.

"thanks for the help, where's your laptop? Please don't tell me you shot it again"

John remembers a time when he walked in from the surgery finding Sherlock's laptop pined to the wall and the consulting detective lounging in his armchair, shooting the wall around his laptop. Claiming to be 'bored'. So far he hasn't shot the laptop but after John yelled at the detective and new lover, he yell something among the lines of "Stupid dog" and shot the laptop right in the centre. It ended up being that Mycroft sent a picture of an old family dog and a young Sherlock to him and he wasn't dealing with the emotions very well.

Sherlock didn't reply, john just shook his head and carried on with putting the shopping away.

Couple of hours later, John was sitting on his chair, drinking tea and reading a horror book. Like a cat Sherlock stalked into the room, sat down by John's feet on the floor and rested his head on Johns knee.

"What you name our son?" Sherlock asked, John assumed he was just thinking of the future again and answered, "William".

Sherlock agreed with the name saying "Good, if you name the boy I should name the girl, how about Lillian? It could be Lilly for short, or even Lil?". John giggled at the innocent look on Sherlock's face as he rested his head on John's knee whilst the army doctor stroked the curly head.

"So you like it?" Sherlock asked

"I love it, why are you asking anyway?"  
"because we're going to adopt" Sherlock raised and waltzed into the kitchen swooping the laptop into his arms and carrying it into the room.

Before John could register what Sherlock just said, a laptop was on his lap, showing him two pictures; one of a young boy (possibly two months, with fair blonde hair and deep brown eyes) and a young girl (3 months, dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes).

"W-What do you mean, we're adopting? Didn't you think to ask me about it?" John stated, looking away from picture. He knew that if he looked long enough he would fall in love with the children; he always wanted children and the thought of having a family with Sherlock would just be divine.

"Well, you clearly want to have a family with me, and I want one with you, isn't adopting the logical thing to do?"

"Yes Sherlock but …"

"So we should adopt, do you want the girl or boy? Personally I would like a girl, she could become a doctor like you" Sherlock butted in. After what Sherlock said, John knew he couldn't convince Sherlock not to adopt. Plus John did want a family, "Okay, we can get the girl. Are we going to call her Lilly then?"

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes, and a smile that reached from ear to ear grew on the so-called sociopath.

"You mean, you'll adopt?"

"Yes I'll adopt Sherlock; I want a family with you"

Sherlock smile grew larger (If that was even possible) and reached John into a strong embrace; lifting John from his armchair and slightly off the ground, leaving the laptop to fall onto the ground. John returned the embrace, once they broke off they looked into each other's eyes, "Come on, let's go start a family" John said grabbing the laptop.

Two weeks later and Sherlock was pacing the length of the living room in 221b Baker Street. "What's taking them so long? They said 1PM, and its 1:10PM!"

"Sherlock calm down, come and sit with me" John said, patting the spare space next to him on the sofa.

The minuet Sherlock sat down, the front door bell rang. Sherlock was up again, almost running down the stairs, towards the front door. When he opened it, there was Clara; the social worker from the adoption agency holding a young girl with dark curly hair that was covering her closed eyes.

"Hello Sherlock, how are you doing?"

"You're late, but please come in" He said moving to the side, giving Clara enough space to enter the apartment whilst hold his future daughter. Sherlock closed the door and followed the pale ginger social worker up the stairs to his and John's apartment.

"Hello again John, where can I put her down, even though she's 3 months she's heavy after a while." She said

"Let me take her" Sherlock said, Clara gently passed Lillian to Sherlock and looked at John. "Wow, he's desperate to get his hands on her isn't he?" Clara joked as Sherlock took the sleeping baby upstairs to her own room.

"Yh, he hasn't stopped talking about her since we decided to adopt" John joked making Clara a cup of tea.

"Well this should only take a moment, you know last minute, final pieces of paperwork and she's all yours"

30 minutes later, Sherlock and John both signed a number of forms and letters; finally Lillian Mary Holmes was their daughter. After saying goodbye to Clara, Lilly started crying; Mrs Hudson came into the hallway "Is that a baby I can hear crying?" John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"Mrs Hudson, I think you need to meet someone" Sherlock said as he climbed the stair.

"What is he one about?" The trusty land lady asked as she and John followed Sherlock.

"you'll find out" Was all John could say, as he and Mrs Hudson walked into the living Sherlock was standing in front of the 'violin window' with his back facing them.

"Mrs Hudson, meet Lillian Mary Holmes, mine and John's daughter" He said softly as he turned around holding a wide awake baby girl who was playing with Sherlock's hands.

Mrs Hudson couldn't say anything, she was so surprised; Sherlock was practically her son and she was so happy that tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. John saw the tears and hugged Mrs Hudson, "Why are you crying? It's a happy thing." John said, trying to comfort the lady.

"I so happy for you two, oh Sherlock …" She replied. John let her go and she moved closer to the baby. When she looked, she could see the hair like Sherlock and eyes like John.

The perfect baby girl for her two boys.

**Well, i might right a sequel to this; not quit sure yet. Please review/comment ... THANKS X**


End file.
